


Take a Gamble

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Card Games, Established Relationship, F/F, I've never played poker so they're playing war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Another week, another date featuring a card game with stakes to win.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Take a Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my friend, Mikan! They wanted me to write a Celegiri fic in an established relationship, so here it is!

"Feeling nervous, 'Kyo?"

"Not a chance, 'Cel."

In the humble bustle of an uptown bar, Kyoko Kirigiri and Celestia Ludenburg were having their weekly card date night, a quiet event which drew attention only from their close friends, and whoever at the bar decided to watch the match between a detective and a notorious gambler. No one was gathered around their table right now, which Kyoko was thankful for; it would have distracted her from analyzing her opponent. Celestia's eyes were glimmering, a playful hint to her oh so intense look... Kyoko hid a small smile as she reorganized her measly three cards. Was it any wonder she had fallen in love, all those years ago in high school?

Ah... She shouldn't let herself get distracted by that. Kyoko took her time deciding on a low card she had to throw away, and raised it up with a tilt of her head towards Celestia, as if to say, "Are you as determined in this as I am?"

Of course, Celestia responded with a nod that was barely even movement, a "Definitely" shining in her blood red eyes like dragon's fire. Her own card was raised, and Kyoko barely had a moment to breath before the two of them were slamming their choices on the table, a hit that had the two up from their seats.

Kyoko's gaze drifted down to the table with a sinking feeling in her heart, and she could only sigh as she saw the results.

"War," Celestia said lightly, laughing as the two of them returned to their seats. Kyoko tossed her cards to her with disappointment and mock disgust; Celestia snapped them up in her grip like a lion. "Ooh, you remembered the house rules I suggested! Thank you for not fighting the results, darling." She gave Kyoko a pleased grin.

"Why do you always assume I'll argue?" Kyoko asked, leaning forward as Celestia began to shuffle the cards again. "Despite my perseverance, we both know I will give in if I see no hope of getting out of whatever trouble I got into," she added, rubbing her hands gently as she rested them on the table in front of her. Her words were true, and actually from Celestia herself, spoken on their first date.

Celestia paused, gaze raised to meet Kyoko's in a heavy stare. Her fingers were still, and Kyoko took this opportunity to reach over and clasp her hands in her own.

"Am I wrong, miss queen of hearts?" Kyoko said with a smirk. It seemed Celestia remembered that day as well...

Celestia snorted. "No," she responded, pulling her hands back from Kyoko's grip. The fire disappeared from her eyes, as she shuffled the cards once more before tucking them away in her bag. "But you're not going to distract me from ordering tonight. Loser pays for drinks, you know the rules."

"Disappointing," Kyoko sighed, shaking her head as she pulled back. "And here I thought you would have been convinced to let it go with a kiss, like that rainy day in March."

"Hush, you."

Kyoko didn't respond verbally, watching with content as Celestia asked for a waiter and began double-checking her order. Well, this date had gone about how she had expected. But, it was just as special as always.

Celestia caught her gaze with a smile, and when she leaned in for a kiss, Kyoko happily did the same.

Perhaps one of these days, the drinks would finally be on Celestia instead...


End file.
